One known technique to fill a gas into a plurality of gas tanks is disclosed in PTL1. This method simultaneously fills a fuel gas, such as hydrogen, from a hydrogen station into a plurality of fuel tanks to store the fuel gas in a fuel cell vehicle. The method detects pressure and temperature in each of the fuel tanks and controls opening/closing of valves respectively connecting the hydrogen station with the respective tanks, based on the detected pressure and temperature in each of the fuel tanks.